As electronic devices achieve progressively smaller form factors, increasing an efficiency of the electronic devices becomes increasingly important to increase or at least maintain an amount of time the electronic device can function without recharging. While an illuminable logo can provide a cosmetically-pleasing mark on a product it can also require an increased amount of power to be output by the electronic device to illuminate the illuminable logo. Furthermore, when the illuminable logo is driven by siphoning light away from a display assembly, it can be difficult to control or vary the light source. In most cases, borrowing light from the display assembly also has the disadvantage of reducing a maximum brightness achievable by the display assembly as not all the light that would generally illuminate the display is being utilized.